1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to infrared detectors, and particularly to an infrared detector with carbon nanotube (CNT) yarns.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared radiation is used in a number of applications in the fields of industry, agriculture, medicine, science, communications, and remote sending from space. Infrared detectors have been employed in a variety of fields, such as human body detection, fire detectors, and etc. Typical infrared detectors have complex structures and are expensive.
Therefore, a new infrared detector is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.